


Ex-friends-Better off as Lovers

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crush never confessed, God idk where I was going with thi, M/M, Matchmaker Andy, Romance, Trans Male Character, Transguy Patrick, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: It wasn't like Patrick and Pete had formally broken up, but it was understood for the most part, that during the hiatus, they just weren't friends.In which Patrick and Pete were ""dating"" for a while and they broke up as friends during the hiatus and now Andy has the N E E D to get them back together because he talks to both of them and they both want to get back in contact but don't know how.





	1. "Fuck"

Pete/Nerd Boy:Hey Andy u still comin over today  
Me: Yup  
Pete/Nerd Boy: Cool there isn't much to do but I was just thinking about chillin catchin up shit like that  
Me: sounds good! By the way, I have some of your stuff.  
Pete/Nerd Boy: ??  
Me: a jacket, and somethin you left that you probably really want back  
Pete/Nerd Boy: Oh! Cool thnx  
Me: Pat can't make it btw  
Pete/Nerd Boy: Shit r u serious?  
Me: Yeah  
Pete/Nerd Boy: I was totally gonna tell him  
Me; You have his #  
Pete/Nerd Boy. N O.  W A Y.    
Me: just a suggestion, see u in five

Andy went back and opened up his messages with his other bachelor.

Pat/Gaylord: Andy this is a bad idea. Don't play matchmaker.  
Me: This is a good idea don't worry  
Pat/Gaylord: Did you tell him I was coming?  
Me: No I told him I had some stuff that belonged to him  
Pat/Gaylord: Whats that supposed to mean?  
Me: You, and his jacket  
Pat/Gaylord: GOD ANDY THAT'S SO GAY  
Me: So re you  
Me: and so is he  
Pat/Gaylord: Stop

Andy waited in front of the house, smiling at the message from his bitter friend.  
Speaking of....  
Patrick walked back to Pete's house from the store where he saw Andy in front of the house.  
"You ready?"  
"No."  
It  wasn't like Patrick didn't want to see Pete, or that he didn't  like or love Pete, its that he was pretty sure Pete didn't want to see him, let alone like or love him.  
Pete and Patrick were fuckbuddies pretty much since the beginning of Fall Out Boy, but when they went on hiatus, they lost contact.  
That doesn't mean that Patrick doesn't think about Pete every day and that doesn't mean he doesn't still have feelings towards Pete and that doesn't mean that he doesn't wear the jacket Pete left at his house all the time.  
Andy had decided it was up to him to hook them back up, and all Patrick could think of was disaster.  
"Will you ever be ready?"  
"No."  
Andy smiled.  
"Great! Let's go."  
Patrick crossed his fingers and hoped to god that Pete wasn't home, even though he very clearly was.  
It took a few knocks on the door before there was even a sign of Pete being alive.  
As they heard footsteps coming towards the door, Andy motioned behind him.  
"Get behind me."  
Patrick complies, hoping that Andy will just leave him behind when he walks in.  
But oh, no, of course not, Patrick isn't that lucky.  
The door opens to reveal Pete, still his perfect self, running his fingers through his messy hair and stretching.  
"Sorry man, I got zero sleep last night so I was nappin'. Do you have my shit?"  
Andy smiles.  
"Yeah, I have your things."  
He steps to the side revealing a blushing, shaking Patrick.  
"Behold, the things that belong to you that I had."  
Pete didn't notice his jacket was on Patrick until about a minute of just looking at Patrick, stunned at how beautiful he still was.  
"U-uh....here."  
Patrick begins to unzip the jacket but Pete shakes his head.   
"Keep it for now, you look freezing. Come on in guys."  
Andy steps in first, and drags along an embarrassed Patrick.  
"My house isn't amazing, but it's alright."  
Pete's house was small, in a small town.  
There were two bedrooms, one a guest room,two bathrooms, one in the bedroom, and a living room.  
"It's not great but it's mine."  
"It's pretty nice man, not bad at all."  
Pete smiles.  
"Thanks. You want something to-"  
"Ah, no thank you. Actually, I was just here to show Patrick where you were, but I have to run some errands in the next town over so I gotta go for a bit. Can I leave him here with you?"  
Pete blushes.  
"Uh....yeah sure."  
Patrick grabs Andy's sleeve.  
"Andy. Outside. Now."  
Patrick drags Andy outside.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You guys need to be alone to figure this out."  
"No I can't-"  
Andy looks at Patrick dead in the eye.  
"You can, and you will."  
Before Patrick can object, Andy walks to his car.  
"Be back in a few hours. Get shit figured out."  
And with that he was gone, leaving Patrick nervous and confused on his best friend/former lover's doorstep.  
He then uttered the only word he could think to say.  
"Fuck."


	2. Told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patrick is on the porch panicking, Pete is in the house panicking, someone has to do something.

Pete wasn't doing too well himself.  
"What am I supposed to do? Tell him now? No. I could never."  
15 minutes went by, Pete in the house freaking out, Patrick freaking out on Pete's doorstep.  
Finally, Pete went to the door.  
"Pat? You wanna come in?"  
Startled, Patrick turns around.  
"uh....sure."  
He walks through the open door and into the living room where he sits down on the couch.  
Pete closes the door and wanders to the couch as well, sitting not too far from Patrick.  
"So um...."  
Pete couldn't control his impulse to kiss Patrick at that moment, so he did , leaning foreword to push his lips lovingly to Patrick's.  
The kiss isn't bad, just a bit awkward.  
When they pull away is when it gets even more awkward.  
"o-oh...."  
"Listen, Pat I.... I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we parted ways and I haven't  thought of anything but you and your voice and your body and your hair and your eyes and the way you say my name and.... You."  
Pete realized what he had just done, and bit his lip to stop himself from revealing anything further.  
"Pete I...."  
Patrick sighs.  
"Pete I feel the same way. I can't remember the last time I didn't think about you. You're so great and sweet and kind and sexy and talented and...."  
Patrick stops himself as well, opting instead to kiss Pete again.  
Pete is surprised but kisses back and uses the oppertunity to slowly push Patrick back onto the couch.  
"Pete I-"  
"Please hush."  
Patrick nods, his lips getting caught in a kiss again.  
After five minutes they're back into their old routine, Patrick underneath Pete, Patrick's hand down Pete's pants, Pete's hand up Patrick's shirt.  
"God I forgot how good you were at this Pat."  
Pete bucks up against Patrick's hand for friction and leans down to give Patrick a hickey on the side of his neck.  
"Petey!"  
He shoots Patrick a cocky smirk, going to slip a hand down Patrick's pants, until they both hear a car coming into the driveway.  
Pete withdraws his hand from Patrick's shirt, Patrick pulls his hand out of Pete's pants, and Pete leans down to kiss Patrick.  
"I.... I uh...."  
Pete clears his throat.  
"I love you. Will you uh...."  
Patrick smiles, Pete was always so confident until now.  
"I love you too, and of course I will."  
Upon walking in, Andy says one thing.  
"Told you so."


End file.
